Theaters used for shows in amusement parks, carnivals, and the like, generally include areas designated for seating of patrons and areas designated for performances of actors/participants in the shows. These areas are generally in fixed positions and it is now recognized that the fixed nature of the seating in such theatres provides patrons with limited views and limited interaction with aspects of related shows.